pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
We Call It Jigsaw
We Call It Jigsaw is a song which will be included in the upcoming fan-fiction episode "I Saw, You Saw, Jigsaw"(Message board) Lyrics You should start with the corners, and thén you just wórk your way in! (You should start with the corners, and thén you just wórk your way in!) It's no competition, but íf you want, yóú can try to win! (It's no competition, but íf you want, yóú can try to win!) If you lost tráck of it, than just go see the picture on the bo-o-ox! (If you lost tráck of it, than just go see the picture on the bo-o-ox!) But he's done it without the box and he knows he réálly, really rocks! (But he's done it without the box and he knows he réálly, really rocks!) So just go make that stupid fo-o-ox! We call it saw... Jigsaw! We call it saw... Jig-jig-jigsaw! yeah. We call it saw... Jigsaw! It won't work with a hook or a claw! No! Jigsaw... yeah... Extented Lyrics You should start with the corners, and thén you just wórk your way in! (You should start with the corners, and thén you just wórk your way in!) It's no competition, but íf you want, yóú can try to win! (It's no competition, but íf you want, yóú can try to win!) If you lost tráck of it, than just go see the picture on the bo-o-ox! (If you lost tráck of it, than just go see the picture on the bo-o-ox!) But he's done it without the box and he knows he réálly, really rocks! (But he's done it without the box and he knows he réálly, really rocks!) So just go make that stupid fo-o-ox! We call it saw... Jigsaw! We call it saw... Jig-jig-jigsaw! yeah. We call it saw... Jigsaw! It won't work with a hook or a claw! No! (Short guitar solo) It's better than sudoku's, it's bétter than a cryptogram! (It's better than sudoku's, it's better than a cryptogram!) But you must know, yeah you must know those are only for the real, real fans! (But you must know those are only for the real fans!) Did you know they exsist in the shape, in the shape of a ba-a-all! (Did you know they exsist in the shape, in the shape of a ba-a-all!) But those easily break so dón't slam them, dón't let 'em fall! (But those easily break so dón't slam them, dón't let 'em fall!) So just go make the Chinese wa-a-all! We call it saw... Jigsaw! We call it saw... Jig-jig-jigsaw! ooh. We call it saw... Jigsaw! So don't be sad for every flaw! No! Jigsaw... yeah... Background Information *The guitar chords the song ends with sound a lot like those "Some Mysterius Force" end with. (real song) *'Puzzle Balls' and 'sudoku's' are mentioned in the extended lyrics. *The episode "I Saw, You Saw, Jigsaw" hasn't completely "aired" yet, and will only be readable on the message board. *This song has been translated to Dutch.(Multilanguage Songs) Category:Songs Category:Fanon Works